


rope bunny

by tostitos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Bukkake, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rope Bunny Doyoung, Sex Toys, do i call this a fivesome or do i call it a harem?, some light - Freeform, warning: written on no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: “he has a few friends who don’t understand the human fascination with space travel, but doyoung can’t imagine anything more amazing than floating in space where he feels so infinitely small and yet larger than life.”or, doyoung is more than happy to service some of his master’s friends. that’s what having a pretty fuckbunny is for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	rope bunny

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i have had doyoung in bondage on the brain for a while. yes, i wrote this in shambles after seeing the cuts from the cosmopolitan shoot. yes, i have a problem 😭
> 
> um, like in the tags, i wrote this while sleep deprived so...quality is not at all guaranteed or confirmed.

“you’re just the prettiest thing, aren’t you?”

there’s two fingers pressed tight against the side of doyoung’s neck, wedged beneath his favorite baby blue ribbon collar. he mewls when the fingers tug, pulling the thin fabric tighter against his throat, his adam’s apple fitting right in the center of the bunny shaped O-ring and the bell dangling from the bottom letting out a cute jingle as his breath thins out.

doyoung feels very pretty. he can only imagine what he looks like — perky, white bunny ears atop his head; chest flushed red; maybe a fading kiss mark or two; on his knees with his heels tucked under his ass that’s barely covered in velvet, blue dolphin shorts that have been desperately cut in jagged lines so master could have his pretty, decorated cake and stuff it with his white bunny tail too; with his arms held behind his back with black hemp rope in a diamond weave bind and a thick rope of cum sliding down his nose.

yes, he imagines he does look very good like this.

his view isn’t so bad either, a full cock in his direct line of vision and another on each corner of his peripherals.

doyoung licks his lips, tastes taeyong — quickly aroused and just as easy to play with as doyoung — who came first.

the fingers beneath doyoung’s collar, lightly restricting his breath, slip away at the same time the heel of johnny’s foot slides into his lap from where he stands behind doyoung and gently lands on the head of doyoung’s cock laying exposed against his thigh through the vulgar hole in his shorts.

doyoung takes a shuddering breath as johnny leans a bit of weight into his foot, just enough for the pressure to be pleasurable but not painful.

“master,” he gasps, tilting his head back against johnny’s abdomen.

johnny is quick to correct him with harsh fingers on his jaw, pulling his chin down. he slides his thumb over doyoung’s bottom lip and presses down on his teeth, holding his mouth open.

“be a good, little cum bucket for my friends, bunny. they’re so nice to paint a good for nothing whore like you. be grateful and take it all.”

johnny’s words send the man standing in front of doyoung over the edge and yuta steps closer, jerking fast at his blushing cock.

doyoung sticks his tongue out over johnny’s thumb, eyes crossing as he tries to watch yuta’s slit when the man groans and cums hard all over doyoung’s right cheek and upper lip.

“thank you, sir,” doyoung says obediently when johnny slips his thumb out of his mouth to check on the rope binding his arms. no matter where he is in the clouds, drifting far into space, doyoung always knows his body.

“they’re fine,” he whispers to johnny. “you loosened the one i needed earlier.”

johnny hums. “mhm. cucumbers?”

swiping his tongue over his upper lip, doyoung tastes yuta and grins up at the man coming down from his high. he glances over at jaehyun on his left, the younger man’s thick, heavy cock held tight in his hand like he’s trying to stave off his own orgasm after watching doyoung get the second load of the night all over his face.

“carrots,” doyoung answers his master’s check-in. he looks away from jaehyun’s dick and up to his face. the poor thing must have been holding it in for a while, maybe wanting to be the one who held out until the end, because when they lock eyes, jaehyun cums with a loud curse.

doyoung closes his left eye when he feels a string land on his eyebrow and there’s another across his nose and two drops that he catches on his tongue.

for a moment, doyoung sits there and revels in it — in the sticky warmth coating his face, in the ache in his own cock laying hard in his lap, in the slight ache of his arms. he has a few friends who don’t understand the human fascination with space travel, but doyoung can’t imagine anything more amazing than floating in space where he feels so infinitely small and yet larger than life.

he’s pulled out of his head when johnny steps a little harder on his cock and tugs at the back of doyoung’s collar again. it takes him a little by surprise and his eyes roll back in his head as he tries to gasp.

“what do you say?” johnny asks, disapproval clear in his voice.

“t-thank you...sir.” doyoung says, trying to find jaehyun’s eyes to make it count.

“for what?” johnny presses.

“for being so nice to paint bunny and make him pretty for master.”

“do you think you were a good cum bucket? do you think you should cum?”

doyoung nods the best he can with the restriction of johnny’s fingers in his collar. “y-yes. yes, i was good, master.”

curling his toes over the head of doyoung’s cock and pulling a moan out of his pet, johnny hums an unconvinced sound. “good bunnies don’t forget to say thank you when someone does them a favor.”

doyoung whines.

johnny pays him no attention. “jaehyun, since he was so rude to you, i’ll let you decide if he should come.”

doyoung wants to look at johnny’s friend, maybe use his soft, teary eyes and pretty cum-stained face to plead his case, but johnny doesn’t let him. he grabs doyoung by the hair and forces his head down, chin to his chest in a deferential bow.

doyoung knows what yuta is like — an emotional sadist from the local dungeon he’s been allowed to played with before — as well as taeyong — one of johnny’s old friends, not really into hard kinks himself but a voyeur who’s never been able to hide how hot he thinks doyoung and johnny are together.

but jaehyun? jaehyun is a new toy who johnny has been teaching the ropes of bondage to for the last couple months. yuta would say ‘no’, taeyong would say ‘yes’, but jaehyun could say—

“if he can do it untouched.”

whimpering, doyoung tilts his head back to look at johnny who raises a brow and gives him a mean smirk. he shakes his head when johnny takes his foot off his cock, lips wobbling as he holds back the need to beg, knowing it would only annoy his master.

“you hear that, bunny?” johnny sings, petting a hand over doyoung’s face. his fingers come back covered in cum and he shoves them past doyoung’s slightly parted lips. “jaehyun says you can cum. isn’t that so nice?”

but doyoung can’t. he can’t cum like this and johnny knows that.

obediently, he cleans johnny’s fingers. he teases his tongue between them, laps and sucks with his eyes locked on johnny’s, silently pleading for mercy.

they agreed in the beginning that johnny wouldn’t participate any more than he needs to keep doyoung safe. his hard cock has been protesting against the seam of his pants, off-limits to doyoung this scene, but having it shoved down his throat is what doyoung needs if he even wants to come _close_ to coming untouched.

johnny’s smirk only turns more wicked the longer doyoung sucks on his fingers. he presses down on doyoung’s tongue, just light enough to not make him gag. “you look sad, bun. i thought you wanted to cum.”

“fuck,” taeyong mumbles nearby.

johnny looks over doyoung’s head at him and laughs. “taeyongie’s hard again.” returning his attention to his bunny, johnny pulls his fingers from his mouth and smacks him wetly across the cheek. “what do you think you should do about that?”

“let him use my mouth to get off. be a good little cumslut,” doyoung answers.

“that’s right, bunny.” taeyong shuffles closer but johnny holds a hand up. doyoung almost whines at that, wanting to get something in his mouth again, but then johnny is hauling him up to stand by his shoulders, careful of the ropes.

“you’re right, you’ve been doing good tonight. so i’m going to give you your favorite carrot to help you cum while you suck taeyong off. would you like that, bun?”

doyoung nods. “yes, master, thank you.”

johnny leans in to chastely kiss his forehead before leaving him standing there, surrounded by his three friends, to pull their toy box from the shelf in their closet.

yuta, dick still hanging out of the zip of his pants, watches him greedily. “i bet we aren’t even enough for a good-for-nothing cockslut like you, doie. you’d look so good taking a sports team of men.”

groaning, hand stroking his cock in fast, impatient strokes, taeyong agrees. “imagine that face after he gets cum on by, like, ten guys.”

“maybe you’d let some of us use that tiny hole of yours,” yuta continues. “treat you like a proper fuck bunny.”

breath shallowing as their words go straight to his neglected cock, doyoung bites into his lip. he looks for johnny’s eyes, and when he sees that his master isn’t put off by what his friends are saying, he allows himself to moan.

doyoung’s carrot, a long, thick orange vibrator that’s tapered at one end, in hand, johnny sits on the edge of their bed and commands doyoung to lay over his knees. the position isn’t the most comfortable with how doyoung’s bound, but the discomfort is not enough to make doyoung point it out.

he moans airily when johnny slowly pulls his cottontail plug out from between the flaps of his ruined shorts and searches for taeyong who is staring at him with wide eyes as if in a trance, still tugging at his cock.

“please, sir,” he begs, moaning again when johnny slips two lubed fingers into his ass and teases right around his prostate.

“go ahead, yong.”

once johnny gives his permission, taeyong moves closer. he presses the tip of his dick to doyoung’s lips, smearing precum over them before he pushes into his mouth.

taeyong exhales shakily as he threads his hand in doyoung’s hair, canting his hips forward to push deeper into doyoung’s mouth.

doyoung watches as taeyong’s eyes flutter shut, having to resist doing the same when johnny replaces his fingers with the vibrator, pushing it all the way in and immediately turning it on to the second highest setting. a good bunny would watch to make sure he’s doing a good job and so that’s what he does, taking in the bright flush to taeyong’s cheeks and the way he nibbles at his lips.

he doesn’t even notice yuta and jaehyun moving behind him to look at his ass, too focused on the way taeyong’s brows pinch when he laps at the underside of his dick or the way he lets out a soft moan when doyoung swallows when the tip knocks close to the back of his throat. he almost misses when johnny checks in, but he taps his foot three times to signal he’s still okay.

his cock throbs where it hangs between his legs, each minute the vibrator buzzes against his sweet spot making it spit out a little bit of precum. he risks being scolded to lift up his right leg and set it on the bed, moaning around taeyong when he clenches around the toy and he feels each vibration run up and down his spine.

“fuck, doyoung,” taeyong exhales, tugging hard at doyoung’s hair. “ _fuck_ , your mouth is so hot.”

yuta laughs. “jaehyun might want to cum again too.”

“this is our first time meeting so i say this with the upmost respect: shut the fuck up.” but jaehyun _does_ sound a little winded, like he’s getting caught up in the show again.

a hand comes down sharply on his ass and doyoung’s entire world lights up. he taps his foot that’s still on the floor multiple times and johnny quickly tells taeyong to pull out while turning off the vibrator.

doyoung shakes his head frantically, his bunny ear headband sliding askew with the movement. “turn it on, turn it on, turn it on.” he looks up at johnny, eyes teary and chin absolutely messy with a mixture of cum and spit. “i’m okay. bunny just wanted to tell master he’s going to cum.”

johnny looks at him hard to make sure he’s telling the truth, and that’s understandable because doyoung _did_ signal that he needed to stop, but doyoung quakes with the need to cum.

he all but sobs when johnny turns the vibrator back on, going up to the highest of the five speeds. “t-thank you, master.” he opens his mouth for taeyong again and taeyong once again waits for johnny’s okay to move.

taeyong, just as close to the edge as doyoung, fucks his mouth harder than before. he’s nowhere near as rough as doyoung likes — doyoung likes to choke and gag, likes when master pinches his nose so he can’t breathe, likes his throat to be fucked so hard he loses his voice — but it’s enough.

taeyong nudges really good at the back of doyoung’s throat again and doyoung nearly whites out as he cums, jizzing all over their black carpet with a heady moan.

focused on his own pleasure and so far up in his head with pride that he was able to cum untouched like jaehyun wanted, doyoung doesn’t feel taeyong pulling out, doesn’t hear any of the older man’s curses as he jerks himself to completion.

he feels as his face is splattered with cum for the fourth time that night, coming from two different directions and he peels open his eyes when it stops to see both taeyong and jaehyun standing, cocks spent, over him. 

inhaling deeply, doyoung struggles to find his words. “thank you, sirs.”

“very good, bun,” johnny says, petting a hand through doyoung’s hair. doyoung doesn’t realize the vibrator has already been turned off until johnny slips it out of him. 

following johnny’s guidance, doyoung maneuvers into johnny’s lap so that he’s sitting on his master’s knees with his back turned to him. johnny works at the knots in his arm tie, loosening them expertly. 

they all help to bring him back down. johnny presses soft kisses at his nape every so often as he unties him, whispering words of how good doyoung was -- of how pretty, how sweet, how obedient, how much johnny loves him. after taking a quick moment to slip off doyoung’s stained ears, he gently massages at doyoung’s arms once they’re free, asking if there’s any muscle that’s fallen asleep or hurts. 

yuta goes and returns with a damp face towel that he uses to wipe doyoung clean; taeyong fetches a bottled sports drink and helps a still languid, starry-eyed doyoung take careful sips; jaehyun notices doyoung is shivering right as johnny does and follows johnny’s instructions when he’s asked to get doyoung’s favorite fuzzy robe.

and when doyoung is feeling a little more human, he helps bring them down too, once again reassuring them that he’s alright and refusing to let any of johnny’s friends leave without a tight hug and granola bar in their hands.

doyoung makes tea after they leave, approaching his boyfriend with a soft smile and holding out a warm mug for him to take once it’s steeped. “how are you feeling, big boy?”

“a little annoyed at myself, honestly,” johnny answers as he takes the drink, lifting it to his nose to smell the ginger.

frowning, doyoung grasps the other man’s shoulders and squeezes comfortingly. “why? what’s on your mind?”

johnny pouts a little behind his cup. “i wanted to take a picture of you all messy and i forgot.” he sighs forlornly. “it would have looked so good in our gallery.”

“you—“ doyoung’s jaw drops and then he scoffs, lightly smacking johnny in the side of his neck. “i thought you were going to have a rough drop.”

johnny shakes his head. “no, i’m doing alright there...at least emotionally.” he finally sips at the tea, humming at the taste. “really tired though.” looking over doyoung’s face, he lifts his free hand to card it through his bunny’s hair. 

leaning into the touch, doyoung sighs. he’s admittedly still feeling a little floaty and very spent as well.

“and so are you.” johnny chuckles. “take a nap with me?”

“did you put me on the bed? i can’t remember right now.”

“the sheets are fine,” johnny answers the underlying question there, taking doyoung’s hand in his own. he walks them out of the kitchen and toward the couch in the living room. “all the cum is on the floor.”

doyoung blinks. “johnny, that’s going to harden and stain our carpet.”

“i’ll clean it later.” setting his tea on one of the bear shaped coasters on the coffee table, johnny flops onto the couch and pulls doyoung with him. “ _now_ , it’s nap time.”

not having it in him at the moment to protest anything, doyoung carefully aligns his body with his boyfriend’s and rests his head on his chest. he sighs when johnny wraps his arms around his waist and lets his eyes flutter shut.

  
  


(“we probably should have cleaned this right after we were done,” johnny says as he stares down at the crusty spots in their carpet a few hours later, bottle of cleaner in hand.

doyoung unclasps his pet collar so can he replace it with his day collar and glances over his shoulder at his boyfriend. “i’m pretty sure i told you that.”)

**Author's Note:**

> please be nice i am posting this at 8am without sleeping i am sensitive lmao this is terrible do not let me write smut for another like 2 months please i am begging for your mental health and mine


End file.
